Predefinição:Local/Montanha/doc
Esta predefinição é destinada a artigos sobre montanhas ou terrenos montanhosos: cordilheiras, montanhas individuais, vulcões, grupos de colinas, colinas individuais, penhascos etc. Use links wiki para artigos sobre tópicos relevantes. Exemplos | raças = | socrefs = | artigo = o | usaem = | habitantes = sim | locais = | organizações = | assentamentos = | estradas = | montanhas = | eventos = | comida e bebida = | itens = | nocat = true }} Alguns exemplos podem ser vitos à direita. Monte Hotenow Mount Speartop | raças = | socrefs = | artigo = o | habitantes = sim | locais = | organizações = | assentamentos = | estradas = | montanhas = | eventos = | comida e bebida = | itens = }} Uso Parâmetros ; imagem : Opcional. An image that describes the location, or a map showing the location. Just list the name of the file. The image will be resized to fit the infobox. ; legenda : Opcional. A description of the image, if necessary. This field will be italicized for you. ; nome : Obrigatório. Name of the location. Geography These parameters are for things you might find on a map of the location. ; apelidos : Opcional. Any nicknames, slang names, or names in other languages for the location. ; tipo : Opcional. O tipo de local montanhoso.. Tipicamente, será um dos seguintes tipos: :* Penhasco :* Penhascos :* Colina :* Colinas :* Cordilheira :* Montanha :* Montanhas :* Vulcão ; região : Opcional. For mountain ranges, hills, and isolated peaks, the region of Toril, e.g., the Western Heartlands or Maztica. If its not on Toril then put the plane of existence and/or a realm for this. If this is a mountain or specific hilltop located within a range or collection of hills, put that range or group of hills here. ; elevação : Opcional. The height above sea-level of the location. ; georefs : Opcional. You can place tags here and they will go in the Geography subheading rather than clutter up the infobox. Sociedade If the location was inhabited by sentient beings, then these parameters describe aspects of society that might be useful for a traveler to know. ; raças : Opcional. The races of the known inhabitants. Use a if the proportions are known. ; socrefs : Opcional. You can place tags here and they will go in the Society subheading rather than clutter up the infobox. Navegação na Wiki ; artigo : Opcional. Modifica o artigo a ser usado nos links de categoria descritos a seguir. Se deixado em branco, nenhum artigo será utilizado. ; usaem : Opcional (não mostrado acima). Modifica a preposição a ser usada nos links de categoria a seguir. Se deixado em branco, a preposição padrão é "de" (modificada pelo artigo escolhido acima). Se preenchida com qualquer valor (tipicamente sim), a preposição será alterada para "em", também modificada pelo artigo escolhido acima. ; habitantes, locais, organizações, assentamentos, estradas, montanhas, eventos, comida e bebida, itens : Opcional. Atribua qualquer valor (tipicamente sim) para que a predefinição gere automaticamente um link para a categoria correspondente. Outras Predefinições de Locais * * * Template:Building * Template:Road Apêndice Referências Categoria:Documentação de predefinição